name
by Spritesier
Summary: Hizamaru tersenyum kecil, menyimpulkan segalanya menjadi lebih mudah, Kakaknya tidak bisa memilih dari sekian Hizamaru-hizamaru di kehidupan sebelumnya./ Ficlet/ plotless/ Brothership Hghz/ warn inside/ rnr?


**Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu ONLINE (c) DMM, Nitro+**

 **Warning : OOC. Typo. Miss-EYD. Plotless. Dan semua kesalahan yang ada fic ini. Ficlet.**

* * *

Hizamaru menyukai kakaknya seperti sukanya pada embun yang terjatuh dari kelopak bunga. Begitu indah, menarik segala atensi agar tidak terlewatkan. Hizamaru menyukai kakaknya seperti hembusan angin sejuk di malam hening yang membentang, menyapu pipi dinginnya, menggelitik hidungnya, mendinginkan emosi mendidihnya.

Hizamaru tidak menoleh pada masa lalu, barang sekali saja tidak. Tapi kakaknya seperti terjebak dalam masa lalunya. Begitu banyak nama yang mereka miliki di masa lalu, dan kakaknya tidak bisa memilih satu dari itu semua. Satu nama menunjukan satu pribadi. Hizamaru tersenyum kecil, menyimpulkan segalanya menjadi lebih mudah, Kakaknya tidak bisa memilih dari sekian Hizamaru-hizamaru di kehidupan sebelumnya.

Hizamaru bukanlah adik yang cengeng. Ia tidak cengeng. Setidaknya dia tidak menangis akan hal yang kecil. Dan menangis karena kakaknya selalu melupakan namanya mungkin adalah hal yang wajar. Bagi Hizamaru itu wajar. Walau ia tahu itu sedikit berlebihan, tapi dia tidak ingin menahan segalanya sendirian.

Kakaknya memiliki begitu banyak nama di masa lalunya. Dan semuanya menjadi favorit Hizamaru. Ia tidak akan memilihnya, namun yang sekarang ia tahu adalah sebuah nama yang begitu kuat dan dalam—Higekiri. Ia tidak pernah menyebut dengan gamblang nama kakaknya. Karena ia menghormati kakaknya layaknya hormatnya pada tuannya –dan memanggilnya Anija adalah segala yang Hizamaru butuhkan.

Bagi Hizamaru, kakaknya bagaikan bulan purnama yang tersirat dari celah _shoji_ yang terbuka. Mengintip tidurnya dengan keheningan, menjaganya, dan memberikannya keamanan. Hizamaru menyukai segala tentang kakaknya. Mereka berbagi rasa sakit yang sama. Mereka berbagi rasa senang yang sama.

Bagi Hizamaru, tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan apapun yang mengenai kakaknya. Hanya ada kakaknya. Hanya satu dan itu cukup baginya.

* * *

.

.

Higekiri mengerjap dalam keheningan, membuka matanya karena merasakan kurang kehangatan dari sampingnya. Ia terbangun, dan tidak menemukan adiknya ada di sampingnya. Sedikit memberi rasa curiga pada siluet yang tercetak jelas di balik _shouji_ -nya. Setelah menyelidiki lebih jauh lagi, Higekiri mendesah napas lega, itu adiknya.

Diambilnya atasan yukata yang tak jauh darinya, ia berjalan menuju adiknya dan menyampirkan yukata itu—menyelimuti bahu sang adik. Higekiri menampilkan satu senyum kecil saat adiknya tersentak kaget saat melihatnya. "Kau tidak tidur?" ucapnya, dan ia mengambil posisi duduk di samping Hizamaru.

Hizamaru menggeleng kecil, "Aku terbangun tadi, kenapa _Anija_ tidak melanjutkan tidurmu? Kau harus tidur _Anija_." Ia bahkan tidak mendaratkan pandangannya pada wajah kakaknya. Mungkin kolam yang tidak jauh dari mereka lebih menarik perhatian Hizamaru dibanding dengan kakaknya.

Higekiri mengerjap kecil. Menfokuskan atensi-nya pada adiknya dan ia tahu jika ada yang salah dengan adiknya. Bertahun-tahun bersamanya, dan Higekiri hafal benar bagaimana adiknya mengeluarkan ekspresinya—dari bagaimana dia memainkan alisnya, postur tubuhnya, mimiknya, nada bicara dan hal mendetail sekalipun. Higekiri mengetahuinya. Hanya satu hal yang sedikit membuatnya bingung—yaitu namanya.

Bukan mau Higekiri untuk mengucapkan kata tergagap atau menebak—dan menambahkan kata _maru_ di akhir kata—saat memanggil nama adiknya. Mereka adalah pedang era heian yang berganti-ganti nama dari arus waktu ke waktu lainnya. Dan Higekiri tidaklah bisa memilih satu dari itu semua—karena nama-nama itu terlalu berharga jika hanya dipilih satu dari sekiannya.

Makuragami, dia adalah adik Higekiri yang masih begitu polos, bertanya apa yang tidak penting, mengejar dirinya, bahkan jika Higekiri berpura-pura tidak bernapas, dia akan menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Hizamaru, dia adiknya yang begitu kuat dan kokoh, tidak ada yang bisa menggoyahkannya, menghukum apapun yang di luar jalurnya. Kumokirimaru, adiknya yang menghilangkan penderitaan tuannya dengan menebas sebuahnya bayangan yang berefleksi pada seekor laba-laba. Hoemaru, adiknya yang begitu senang saat ia dan dirinya mendapati tuan yang baru namun Higekiri masih tidak menyangka jika ia mengeluarkan suara seperti desisan ular. Usumidori, adiknya yang sangat cantik, bagaikan pegunungan hijau yang kokoh disisi lain begitu menawan, sebuah keindahan yang terbalut pada sebuah ketajaman.

Higekiri menyayangi adiknya melebihi apapun yang bisa ia bayangkan. Bahkan jikalau nanti adiknya berubah menjadi seorang iblis, Higekiri tidak akan bisa menebasnya, tidak akan pernah. Persetan dengan segala ucapannya mengenai iblis atau apapun itu—adiknya tidak akan pernah menjadi iblis, mendekatinya barang sama sekali tidak.

Adiknya adalah sebuah perputaran yang menarik dirinya. Perputaran yang menentukan naik turunnya kehidupannya. Perputaran tanpa batas pada jiwanya. Adiknya bagaikan sinar matahari yang menembus pepohonan rindang di hutan yang begitu gelap, membawa kehangatan yang mendalam, menerangi setiap inchi kehidupannya. Higekiri tidak akan menyesali apapun mengenai adiknya. Jika memang ada yang patut disesalkan—ia akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas segalanya.

Dan melihat adiknya menjadi seperti ini. Higekiri menjadi sesak.

"Kau punya masalah... um, ah, _otouto_?"

Ini malam yang dingin. Higekiri mengetahuinya. Pipi adiknya berubah merah dan tubuhnya bergetar, apa itu wajar?

"... kali ini..." Suara adiknya sudah bergetar. "...Siapa namaku, _Anija_?" dan yang Higekiri dapatkan adalah adiknya yang menatap dirinya, dengan air mata yang melintas di pipinya. Higekiri tercekat, apa ini salahnya? Apakah dia alasan kenapa air itu terjatuh dari dagu adiknya?

Makuragami? Hizamaru? Kumokirimaru? Hoemaru? Usumidori? Siapa? –lebih tepatnya apa? Higekiri tidak akan memilih satu dari itu semua. Apa yang akan ia katakan? Untuk sekarang apakah menjadi egois seperti ini adalah hal yang tepat dilakukan? Higekiri hanya menangkup pipi adiknya, mengusap jejakan air mata itu. Ia tersenyum kecil, lalu menggeleng kecil.

Hizamaru menggigit bibirnya kecil, menahan suara isakannya—ia tidak akan membuat kakaknya khawatir lebih dari ini. diambilnya jemari kakaknya di pipinya dan menaruhnya di atas pahanya. Ia tidak menyukai senyuman kakaknya yang sekarang, ia tidak suka kepahitan yang tersampaikan jelas dari senyuman kakaknya.

Hizamaru tertawa kecil—setidaknya hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang ini. "Namaku sekarang ini adalah Hizamaru, Anija. Hi-za-ma-ru. Bukan yang lainnya, bukan Hoemaru, Usumidori, Kumokirimaru ataupun Makuragami. Tapi sekarang adalah Hizamaru. Bukankah dulu Anija bilang itu namaku yang paling keren?"

Higekiri terkesiap, menghangat di dinginnya malam berbulan kosong ini. Hizamaru? Tidak, yang di depannya adalah Usumidori yang cantik dengan helaian rambut panjang itu—tidak bukan, di depannya adalah Makuragami dengan senyum polosnya—Tidak tapi—

 _Aku Hizamaru, Anija._

"...Hizamaru?"

Hizamaru mengulum senyum kecil, "Mulai sekarang, panggil aku itu, Anija."Ucapnya, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Higekiri. Membiarkan beban kepalanya membebani bahu kakaknya. Ini malam yang dingin, tapi kakaknya begitu hangat. Hizamaru menutup matanya membiarkan angin malam bermain pada poninya.

"Aku akan ke dalam, Anija. Selamat malam." Hizamaru berdiri, menarik sampiran yukatannya dan memberikannya pada kakaknya. Lalu masuk ke dalam ruangannya dalam diam.

Higekiri terdiam, menatap bulan yang mulai muncul di balik awan-awan kelabu itu. Lalu tersenyum—tersenyum kosong.

"Tentu, Hizamaru. Tidak, Usu—ah, bukan, siapa namamu tadi ya."

Sekarang nama tidaklah berarti bukan? Adiknya yang cengeng itu tidak membutuhkan nama-nama bodoh itu. Yang segala adiknya butuhkan adalah dirinya, itu saja, satu, dan itu cukup. Higekiri tersenyum kecil, menyampirkan rambut depannya yang bermain dengan angin ke belakang telinganya.

"Selamat malam, _Otouto_."

( _Apapun yang adiknya katakan, Higekiri tetap tidak akan bisa memilih satu dari semua nama itu.)_

* * *

 **Yaaaaa (?). Satu fic plotless untuk genji. Ini bukan alasan kenapa Higekiri mendadak pe'a (?) kalo disuruh nyebut nama Hizamaru, Cuma presepsi saya aja untuk pe'a (?)-nya Higekiri #tebas. Nonton Hanamaru zoku ep 1 memberi impact ke saya untuk menulis ini. kata lain, ini draft kurang lebih 2-3 minggu yang lalu :v Tolong maklumi ke-OOC-an mereka disini, gak OOC gak Ena #tabok**

 **(Apalagi srs-nya mereka begitu hshshsahshshs #tabok)(saya gak tau genre ff ini apa :v #tabok)CORET**

 **Saya tahu ini jauh dari sempurna dan banyak kesalahan disana-sini, namun saya berusaha sebaik mungkin. Maafkan kesalahan saya di fic ini dan terimakasih yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya membaca fic tidak jelas ini!**

 **Sign,**

 **Sier.**


End file.
